Leadership
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: We all know Sam has a short temper, but what's the reason? What happens when Sam's an Xiaolin Dragon and her old friends need her help? DXS,ValerieXOC,JazzXOC,and it'll have Dani!
1. Dragon of Fire

**I know I have other stories, but my computer's internet isn't working and I have half of my stories on there so I'm just going to start this new story on my mom's computer. So I'm really sorry about this but it's not my fault. I don't own Danny Phantom or Xiaolin Showdown. No PP.**

_**Sam's Point of View**_

_ "Sam," I heard Master Fung say._

_ I turned, "Yes, Master Fung?"_

_ "It's time for training," he said._

_ I nodded and got off my mat. I went outside and found the others training. There was Hannah, the Dragon of Night and her twin sister Kayla, the Dragon of Day. Hannah had long black hair with natural white highlights that when down came below her waist, but right now it was in a ponytail for training. She also had dark green eyes and wore her red training outfit. Kayla looked light her sister only she didn't have white highlights in her hair. _

_ Training beside them was Ace, the Dragon of Music. He had brown hair and dark blue eyes and wore his red training outfit, "Sam!" Kayla yelled happily._

_ I rolled my eyes and laughed, "Sometimes Kayla I wonder about your age," I said, "You act five instead of ten."_

_ "Sorry," Kayla said, "So what do you want to do Miss. Leader?"_

_ I smiled, "Ace, Kayla you battle each other and I'll battle Hannah. Does that sound fair?" I asked._

_ The three of them nodded and training began._

I opened my eyes and sat up, "Wish I could see them again, but no, my parents won't let me. How'd they even find out about the temple?" I wondered as I got out of bed, "Oh, well, I guess it's all for the best. All that training does help me with Danny."

I put on my black t-shirt with black colored jeans and black tennis shoes. I put my hair into a ponytaillike when I trained in the temple. I heard a knock at the door, "Must be Danny and Tucker," I said and walked downstairs.

"Happy Saturday!" Tucker yelled when I opened the door.

I rolled my eyes, "You're annoying," I said, "But come on in."

Danny and Tucker entered, "I'll be right back," I said, "You know how to work the T.V."

I went back upstairs to my room when the doorbell rang, "I got it Sam!" Danny yelled.

"Thanks Danny!" I yelled.

I reached my hand under my bed and pulled something out, "Oh," I said, "I forgot about this."

"Ah! Look alikes!" Tucker yelled.

"Sam! Some people are here to see you!" Danny yelled.

I was confused but went downstairs and froze, "Hannah? Kayla? Ace?" I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We have a small problem," Ace said.

I looked at Ace, "How small?" I asked crossing my arms.

Ace, Hannah, and Kayla looked at Danny and Tucker, "Uh, we'll explain...alone," Ace said.

Sam sighed, "Be right back guys," I said, "My room is upstairs."

Ace, Hannah, and Kayla went upstairs with me following.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"We're following them right?" Tucker asked me.

"Yep," I said and we went upstairs.

Sam's door was barely cracked but just enough for us to see.

"Sam, you need to come back to the temple," Ace said.

"What?" Tucker asked, "What temple?"

I sighed, "Remember? She went to a Chinese Temple in middle school."

"Oh, right," Tucker said.

Sam sighed, "I can't," Sam said, "My parents won't allow it. Besides, Ace you're in charge now."

"Confused," Tucker said.

I nodded, "Sam, please," Kayla asked, "We need you."

Sam looked away, "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Besides I'm sure you can handle it," Sam said.

Hannah came up to Sam, "Sam, the Temple is destroyed," she said.

Sam turned in shock, "W-What," she said.

"We need your leadership," Kayla said.

"I can't figure it out," Ace said handing Sam a piece of paper.

"Be prepared for the King of all those dead will be ours...Wuya," Sam read.

"What does that mean?" Hannah asked.

"Uh," Tucker said, "What?"

"Pariah," Sam said, "He's the King of the Ghost Zone, or used to be."

I went wide eyed, "Oh boy," I said.

"How'd you know that?" Ace asked.

"This town is filled with ghosts," Sam said handing them the paper, "Use the Claws to go to the Ghost Zone and go to Frostbite and he'll tell you where Pariah is. Just tell him you know me."

Ace nodded, "Thanks Sam," Ace said, "By the way, we're glad your keeping up your training."

Sam glared, "Okay, who's been spying on me?"

"We took turns," Hannah said.

Sam growled, "Fine, but don't let Danny you know about his secret."

I went wide eyed, "Fine," Kayla said, "We'll be going now."

I turned Tucker and I invisible as the the four of them came out, "Thanks Sam, but you know more about ghosts than we do," Ace said.

Sam sighed, "I'm not leaving Danny, besides I'm a little happier not completely training."

"Sam, please, you can bring Danny," Hannah said.

Sam glared, "No!" Sam said, "It's because I'm not at the Temple that I can even be friends with Danny and Tucker!"

Tucker and I went wide eyed, "Please!" Hannah and Kayla begged, "We need you leader!"

"Sam just go," I said turning visible.

"Danny!" Sam said shocked.

"Just go," I said again.

"You wouldn't understand," Sam said.

"I don't care," I said, "They obliviously need your help."

"No," Sam said, "I'm not making anymore mistakes."

Sam went in her room and slammed the door. I winced, "What was that about?" Tucker asked, "And who's who?"

"I'm Hannah and that's Kayla," Hannah said.

"Oh, thanks," Tucker said, "But seriously, what's wrong with Sam?"

Ace sighed, "At the Temple she was named our leader and well, something happened?"

"What?" I asked.

"I was hurt very badly after a battle with Wuya," Kayla said, "Sam blames herself because she was the leader and she was supposed to make sure we were safe."

"Who's Wuya?" Tucker asked.

"A 1500 year old witch," Hannah said.

"Witch, like Salem, witches?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, only Wuya is much more powerful," Ace said.

"And Sam was fighting her?" I asked worried.

Ace, Hannah, and Kayla nodded, "She always led us and trained us so well," Kayla said, "But now because of that one mistake she took the offer when her parents told her to come back."

I looked at Sam's door, "What kind of Temple was this?" I asked.

"It's hard to explain," Ace said, "But lets just say Sam isn't who you thought she was."

"What?" I said.

Sam came out of her room, "I'm better," she said.

"Sam what aren't you telling us?" I asked.

Sam glared at Ace, "What did you tell them?"

"Just about Wuya," Ace said.

Sam growled and Ace yelped and ran, "Get back here Music Boy!" Sam yelled.

"Oh no," I said, "Sam! Don't kill him!"

I ran after Sam thankful for my ghostly speed. I managed to grabbed Sam before she grabbed Ace, "He's not Paulina so don't kill him," I said.

"Fine," Sam said and relaxed.

"How'd you do that?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe it's his ice powers," Kayla said.

"Quit hinting!" Sam yelled.

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Sam," Ace said, "Why are you hiding it from them?"

Sam glared, "Because I want to stay friends with them!" Sam yelled.

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Manson came in, "What are you three doing here!" Mr. Manson yelled.

"H-hi Mr. and Mrs. Manson," Hannah said nervously.

"Did you invite them Sam?" Mrs. Manson asked.

"No!" Sam yelled, "They came on their own and I'm trying to get them to-Ah!" Sam grabbed her head and fell to her knees.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"Sammy-Kins!" Mrs. Manson yelled.

"Well, well, well," a voice said.

"Wuya," Ace, Hannah, and Kayla said.

"I see Sam is still affected by me," a woman with long red hair and and a purple dress that came to her knees.

Sam glared at Wuya, "Witch!" Sam yelled.

Wuya laughed, "What's the matter Sam?" Wuya asked, "Not happy to see me?"

Sam stood up, "Danny, Tucker, mom, dad, get out of here," I said.

"What?" I asked, "Are you nuts?"

"Sammy-Kins," Mrs. Manson said.

"Go!" Sam yelled, "Hannah, Kayla plan 42A. Ace right 42 degrees."

I was extremely confused, but didn't move, "Wudai Moon Night!" Hannah yelled.

"Wudai Sun Day!" Kayla said.

"Shoku Hurricane Music!" Ace yelled.

Suddenly, darkness, light, and sound came from Hannah, Kayla, and Ace's hands, "Holy Smokes!" Tucker yelled.

Sam glanced at us, "Get out of here!" Sam yelled.

Suddenly, Wuya grabbed Ace, Hannah, Kayla, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, and Tucker, "No!" Sam yelled.

Wuya laughed, "Give us the King Samantha," Wuya said.

I went wide eyed, "Uh oh," I said.

"What did yo call me?" Sam asked.

"Sam," I said, "Don't hurt the hostages."

Sam didn't seem to hear me, "Shoku Forest Fire!" Sam yelled shooting several balls of fire at Wuya.

"What the!" I yelled.

Wuya was thrown out the door and everyone fell to the floor, "Sam!" Tucker yelled shocked.

"You still got it Sam," Ace said, "Maybe even a little better."

"Now do you see why we need you?" Kayla asked.

Sam sighed, "Fine," Sam said, "But Danny and Tucker come too seeing how this may be the last time I'll be able to see them."

I turned to Sam's parents and found them unconscious, "Deal," Hannah said.

Sam turned to us, "I know this is a big shock, but will you help us and we'll explain what's happening on then way? Besides, you know the Ghost Zone better than any of us Danny."

I nodded, "Sure Sam," I said, "Tucker?"

"Uh...Sam just controlled fire, I'm good!" Tucker said.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well, now you know why I have such a short temper," she said, "Let me grab a few things then we'll go."

"We need to stop by what's left of the Temple before we go to this Ghost Zone place," Ace said.

Sam nodded and went upstairs. I looked at Sam's friends, "So, she controls fire?" I asked.

"Yep," Hannah said, "She's the only one of the four main Dragons. We haven't been able to find the Dragons of Water, Earth, or Wind."

"Okay," I said, "How many of these Dragons are there?"

"Tons," Ace said, "We don't even know how many."

"Okay...that could be a good or bad thing," I said.

"How is it bad?" Kayla asked.

"Well, if the bad guys find out about them before you do then they could trick them onto their side," I explained, "Vlad uses that plan a lot."

"Ooo, didn't think of it that way," Ace said.

I sighed, "Oh well, you've survived this long so I guess you know what you're doing."

"Hey!" Ace said, "Just because your special to Sam doesn't mean you can make fun of us."

"What do you mean special?" I asked mad.

"Dude, he's clueless," Tucker said, "Drop it or Sam will make you drop it...as well as you body in a grave."

"He has a point Ace," Hannah said.

Sam came back down, "No fighting boys," Sam said, "Now lets go before my parents wake up."

"See ya Tuck," I said, "Explain to Jazz what happened."

"I don't even know what happened!" Tucker yelled, "But whatever."

I sighed and went outside. Ace pulled out a small silver thing, "What's that?" I asked.

Ace just rolled his eyes, "Sliver Manta Ray!" Ace yelled.

Suddenly, the small silver thing became a huge silver jet thing, "Holy Cheese!" I yelled in shock.

Kayla laughed, "He's funny," she said while laughing.

"I see you haven't grown up much," Sam said and got in, "You riding or flying Danny?"

"Uh, depends, who's flying that thing?" I asked.

"Me," Ace said.

"Yeah...I'm flying," I said and transformed.

"Why you little," Ace said.

"Ace!" Sam yelled, "Leave Danny alone and Danny stop messing with Ace!"

Ace mumbled things and got in the jet thing, "Follow us closely Danny and don't go faster than 190mph Ace," Sam said.

"Why? Can't Mr. Ghost go faster?" Ace asked.

I glared at Ace, "What's with you?" I yelled, "What have I ever done to you?"

Ace closed the top and took off, "Hey!" I yelled and flew off after them.

I flew beside them Ace glaring all the way, "Ace! What was that for?" Sam yelled so loud that I could hear it.

I laughed, "You're in for it now Mr. Show-off," I said to myself.

**A/N That's Chapter one what did you think? Let me know I love feedback because I like to know how my writing's coming.**


	2. Dragons of Wind and Lightning

**A/N There will be shockers in this story. So be prepared. I don't own Danny Phantom or Xiaolin Showdown. Oh and the monks from the show are dead that's why Sam is the Dragon of Fire. Does that make sense?**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

Ace finally lands the jet thing, "Well, it's about time," I said, "You could've gone faster you know."

Ace didn't answer, "Ace," Sam said warningly.

"What?" Ace said, "I was just doing what you said. I made sure not to lose Mr. Clueless over there."

"Hey!" I yelled, "Seriously! What have I ever done to you!"

Ace didn't answer, "I'll be in what's left of the vault," Ace said.

"Ace!" Sam said, "Don't walk away when you know you're in trouble!"

Sam went after Ace and I turned to the twins, "Okay, what's with him?"

Hannah and Kayla sighed, "Well, Ace, he," Kayla said nervously.

"He likes Sam," Hannah said.

I froze "What!" I yelled, "Then why does he hate me?"

"Well, Sam doesn't like him back," Kayla said.

"Okay, then why take his anger out on me?" I asked.

"Because-mmm" Kayla's mouth was covered by her sister.

"Let him figure it out," Hannah said.

"Hey!" I said, "Figure what out?"

"Why Sam and everyone else calls you clueless," Hannah said and dragged her sister away.

What? How am I supposed to know that? I sat under a tree and tried to think.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

"Ace!" I yelled as I followed him down the vault, "What's with you!"

Ace didn't answer and I hit him in the back of the head, "Ow!" Ace yelled.

"What's with you!" I yelled again, "Why are you so mad at Danny?"

Ace glared, "Because you like him," Ace said.

I glared at Ace, "We've been over this!" I yelled, "I don't like you that way! You need to get over it!"

Ace rolled his eyes, "What does Danny have that I don't?" Ace asked.

"Nothing," I said, "You're both the same. Both of you have nothing over each other. You both have powers, you both are heroes, kind, considerate, but it just sparked between me and Danny. You'll see what I mean when it happens to you, but if you'd just get over this you and Danny could become good friends."

With that I left, "Grab as many Shen Gong Wu that we have and get back outside," I said.

I walked outside and found Danny under a tree, "Danny?" I asked.

"Huh?" Danny said.

I sat beside him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just trying to figure out why Ace hates me," Danny said.

"Don't worry," I said, "I've talked to him. He should be fine now."

"So is Ace just a friend or do you like him back?" Danny asked.

I shook my head, "Just friends," I said, "He started liking me when I first came to the Temple."

"Oh, okay," Danny said, "So...why am I clueless?"

I froze, "What?" I said shocked.

"Hannah and Kayla said that if I figured that out then I'd figure out why Ace hates me so much," Danny explained.

"I'm going to kill them," I said.

"Why? Does it have something to do with you?" Danny said.

I stood up, "It's something you have to figure out Danny, but yes, it has something to do with me," I said and went to find the twins.

A few minutes later, Ace came out with a bag of Shen Gong Wu. Danny got up, "What's that?" he asked.

"Shen Gong Wu," Ace said, "They're magical objects that if in the wrong hands could destroy the whole world."

"Like Dan destroy the world or worse?" Danny asked me.

"Worse," I said, "The world could be in 20,000 years of darkness."

"Okay, got it, magic object need to stay away from bad guys," Danny said.

"We found a new Wu about a month ago," Hannah said, "And we think it's time to use it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It'll locate other Dragons," Ace said pulled out a white circle thing, "It's called the Dragon Locator. And Danny made a good point before. The Heylin could find the other Dragons first, so we need to find them now."

I nodded, "Okay, so where's the closet one?" I asked.

"Dragon Locator!" Ace yelled.

The Dragon Locator began to low green, "Green?" Kayla said, "Isn't that the Dragon of the Wind?"

"I think so," Hannah said.

"You mean one of the main Dragon?" Danny asked.

"Yeah," Ace said, "And it says that...he's here?"

We looked around, "I think that thing's broken," Danny said.

"Shen Gong Wu don't brake," Ace said, "He's here somewhere."

"Let me see that thing," I said and took the Dragon Locator, "How can he be here? We're the only..." I froze, "Uh..." I turned to Danny.

"What?" Danny said, "What I do?"

Hannah, Kayla, and Ace looked at the Dragon Locator then at Danny, "No way," Ace said.

Kayla giggled, "It's like Kimiko and Raimundo all over again!"

"Shut it," I said warningly.

"What are you going on about?" Danny asked.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

Sam dug through the bag, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Checking something," Sam said.

"What?" I said confused.

Sam pulled out a golden sword, "What's that?" I asked.

"It's the Sword of the Storm," Sam said, "The Dragon of the Wind's elemental Shen Gong Wu. When it's close to the Dragon of the Wind it'll go towards him or her."

"Okay?" I said confused.

Suddenly, the Sword of the Storm began to glow and shot towards me, "Whoa!" I yelled and grabbed it out of reflex.

"Yep," Ace said, "He's the Dragon of the Wind."

I went wide eyed, "What!" I yelled, "No way. I don't control wind!"

"Well," Sam said, "You did learn how to fly faster than all your other powers."

"So?" I said not getting it.

"Flying is one of the powers the Dragon of the Wind has," Hannah said.

I looked at the Sword in my hands, "Great," I said, "More weirdness in my life."

Sam came over, "How about we teach you the basics of how to control you wind. It's basically the same as learning a new ghost power," she said.

I sighed, "Okay," I said and stood up.

Sam led me to a clearing where there were targets, "Okay Danny," Sam said, "We know you know how to fly so we need to work on bringing your wind powers out."

"Okay," I said confused.

Sam took the Sword of the Storm, "Okay, we'll start with the easiest," Sam said.

"And that's what?" I asked.

Sam thought for a moment, "Well, you already have a holding on running fast, and flying so the next easiest is controlling wind."

"And how do I do that?" I asked.

"Say 'Typhoon Boom Wind' and aim for the targets," Sam said, "It's not like ecto blasts only you won't feel the wind until a few seconds after you say it."

I looked at Sam confused, "Huh?" I said.

"You're controlling the wind," Sam said, "It's not like mine, or Hannah, Kayla, Ace's powers where the power just shoots out. The wind is already around you you just have to lead it to where you want it to go."

"So...like my ice powers," I said.

Sam nodded, "Sort of," she said.

I nodded, "Okay, I think I got it."

I turned to the targets and I could feel the wind around me. I always wondered why I felt so calm when I was flying or when the wind blew around me; now I know. I closed my eyes and I could feel the wind all around me. I pictured the targets and I could feel the wind understand what to do. I opened my eyes, "Typhoon Boom Wind!" I yelled and pointed my arms towards the targets.

Seconds later the targets were blown hundreds of feet away, "Whoa!" Hannah and Kayla yelled in shock.

Sam smiled, "Just like you ice powers," she said.

I smiled at her, "That was interesting," I said.

Sam handed me the Sword of the Storm, "Try using the Sword of the Storm," she said.

"How?" I asked.

"Watch me," Sam said and pulled out a golden star thing with a red gem in the middle.

"Star Hanabi!" Sam yelled and fire came out of the gem.

I went wide eyed, "That was normal," Sam said, "This is what I say when I use it. Star Hanabi Fire!"

A bigger ball of fire came out of the gem, "Whoa!" I yelled.

"A Shen Gong Wu is more stronger when it's with it's with the Dragon that controls the element it controls," Sam said, "Make sense?"

I nodded, "So how do I use this?" I asked.

"Say it's name and twirl it," Sam said, "It's like when you had to beat that cheerleader ghost and she made you twirl that baton for five hours."

I groaned, "Don't remind me," I said.

Hannah and Kayla giggled and I could see Ace trying to hold back a laugh. I rolled my eyes and started spinning the sword, "Sword of the Storm Wind!" I yelled.

Wind came from the sword and blew Hannah, Kayla, and Ace into a tree. I stopped and looked at Sam and we both started laughing, "Serves you right!" I laughed.

Hannah blew hair out of her face, "Your going to pay for that," she said.

I continued to laugh with Sam. Once Hannah, Kayla, and Ace were out of the tree Sam said that we may want to leave to go get something to eat. We agreed and I flew to the closet town and picked up Chinese Food. After we ate we decided to figure out where the next closest Dragon was, "Dragon Locator!" Kayla yelled.

We looked, "It's two," Hannah said, "And...they're in Amity Park."

We looked at each other, "If one's Paulina then Wuya can have her," Sam said.

"Sam," I said warningly.

Sam huffed, "Fine," she said, "We'll go in the morning. Right now we all need to sleep."

We nodded and managed to find five mats under the fallen Temple and slept on the ground.

We landed in Amity Park, "Which way?" Sam asked Hannah who held the Dragon Locator.

"Uh, it says that there's one above us," Hannah said.

We looked and saw Valerie in her suit chasing the Box Ghost, "Get back here ghost!" Valerie said.

"Oh no," I said, "This could be a problem."

"Valerie!" Sam yelled.

Valerie looked down in shock, "Sam? Danny?" she said and flew down, "H-How do you know who I am?"

Sam grabbed Valerie's wrist as well as mine, "Watch the jet," Sam said and dragged us into an alley.

"Let me go!" Valerie yelled.

"Listen," Sam said, "You can control something."

I handed Sam the Dragon Locator which was glowing brown, "Make that you control Earth," Sam said.

"What?" Valerie said, "I don't-"

"Trust us," I said, "Do you trust us?"

Valerie let her suit disappear, "Yes, you were my friends when I lost my money," she said.

I took a deep breathe and transformed. Valerie gasped, "D-Danny?"

"Yes, I'm Danny Phantom," I said and turned human, "Listen, you are the Dragon of the Earth one of the four main Dragons of monks called Xiaolin Monks. Sam and I are two of them. Sam is the Dragon of Fire and I'm the Dragon of Wind."

Valerie was wide eyed and looked ready to faint, "I don't believe you," Valerie said.

"Shoku Forest Fire," Sam said making fire appear in her hand.

Valerie yelped in surprise, " Typhoon Boom Wind," I said making the wind blow around her.

Valerie gasped, "But...I control earth?"

"Well, lets see," Sam said and pulled out a blue sash thing with a claw on the end, "This is the Dragon of the Earth's elemental Shen Gong Wu and when near him or her will go towards him or her."

The blue sash glowed brown and wrapped its way around Valerie's waist, "Yep," Sam said, "You're the Dragon of the Earth."

Valerie was wide eyed, "Here," I said, "Why don't you sit down and we'll explain everything, well, Sam will, I'm still getting use to all this."

Half an hour later we exited the alley, "So who's the other Dragon we need to find?" Valerie asked.

"Don't know," Ace said not looking at Valerie and having his back to her.

Valerie glared at Ace, "Look at me when you talk to me," Valerie said, "I hate when people do that."

"Fine," Ace said and turned around, but then froze.

Valerie blinked in shock. I looked at the two of them confused. Hannah moved a hand in front of Ace, "Ace? Hello? Earth to music boy," Hannah said.

"Val?" I said snapping my fingers in her face.

Both of them blinked, "Huh?" they said.

"You two looked like you were in some sort of trance," Kayla said.

I looked at Sam who was giving Ace her 'I told you so' look. I looked at Ace and saw his cheeks slightly pink and everything seemed to click, _'Oh... maybe now he'll leave Sam alone...wait, why do I care?'_ I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head, "Okay where's the last Dragon?" I asked.

Sam looked at the Dragon Locator and went wide eyed, "Uh...Danny...look," Sam said.

I looked and my mouth dropped, "No way..." I said.

"What?" Ace, Hannah, Kayla, and Valerie said.

"What Dragon is she?" I asked.

The Locator began to glow a golden color, "The Dragon of Lightning," Sam said, "Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head and transformed, "I can handle this," I said, "What's her elemental Shen Gong Wu?"

Sam handed me a weird shaped thing with a red gem in the middle, "The Eye of Dashi," Sam said.

I nodded and took it and flew off, _'I can't believe this,' _I thought.

_**No one's Point of View**_

Sam bit her finger, "What's going on Sam?" Kayla said.

Sam turned to them, "The location of the Dragon of Lightning was...Danny's house. The Dragon of Lightning is Danny's older sister, Jazz."

Valerie's mouth dropped, "Jazz? Wow."

"But what's wrong with Danny?" Ace asked.

Sam sighed, "Because Danny's half ghost he has an obsession," Sam explained, "His is to protect those he cares about. Jazz always cared for him and he doesn't want her hurt, but he knows we need her."

"Oh..." Hannah, Kayla, and Valerie said.

Ace looked down a little guilty.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I phased into Jazz's room, "Danny!" Jazz said and hugged me, "Tucker told me is everyone okay?"

I nodded, "Jazz, I need to explain something to you."

Jazz was wide eyed when I finished, "Y-You're positive it's me?" Jazz asked.

I held out the Eye of Dashi and it floated into her hand, "Unfortunately," I said, "Sam, Ace, Hannah, and Kayla said they'd train us when we got back to what was left of the Temple."

Jazz nodded, "I'll help," Jazz said, "But mom and dad probably won't like it."

I nodded and picked my sister up bridal style and phased out of the house. When we arrived at the jet I set Jazz down on the ground, "Valerie?" Jazz said.

"Hi Jazz," Valerie said.

"Valerie, Danny," Sam said, "You guys fly because the Silver Manta Ray can only fit so many people."

Valerie and I nodded and Valerie let her suit in case her. Everyone got in the Silver Manta Ray and we left Amity Park and headed for the Temple.

**A/N That's all for now. Some shockers, big shockers, and there will be even more big shockers to come. And I'll try not to rush this story. If you think I'm starting to rush please let me know. R&R.**


	3. Dragon of Water and Study Time

**A/N I'm glad people are liking this because I know it's never been done before. Then again most of my stories haven't been done before...is that a good or bad thing? I own nothing but my OC. **

_**Sam's Point of View**_

I woke up and stretched then put on my training uniform and put my hair up. I went into the kitchen and saw Jazz cooking breakfast, "Morning Sam," Kayla said.

I smiled and sat down next to Danny, "I'm loving this outfit," Valerie said.

I laughed, "Glad to hear it," I said, "After breakfast we continue with training."

It's been about a month since we brought Jazz and Valerie to the Temple. Danny, Jazz, and Valerie are getting better at controlling their powers. Danny's learning faster, but their getting it, "Okay," Danny, Jazz, and Valerie said.

"Sam," Ace said, "We may want to try and find the Dragon of Water soon."

"Right," I said, "The four main Dragons are the most powerful when together."

"So we'll train then start the search?" Hannah asked.

Jazz set plates down, "Doesn't the Locator locate the closest Dragon?" Jazz said, "I don't think we can pick what Dragon it finds, but any Dragon is better than none."

I nodded, "Jazz is right," I said, "After training we find the next closet Dragon."

Everyone nodded, "So has the search for us calmed down yet?" Danny asked.

"No," I said, "Our parents are really worried. Good thing my parents have no idea where the Temple is."

"Yeah, then we might be in trouble," Valerie said.

After we ate we went to the newly built training grounds, "Okay, Danny, you first," I said.

Danny nodded and faced the targets, "Typhoon Boom Wind!" Danny yelled and made the targets float in midair.

"Hold it," I said.

Danny hold them in the air for half an hour, "Okay," I said.

Danny dropped the targets, "That's getting easier," Danny said.

I smiled, "Valerie, your turn," I said.

Valerie went up to the targets, "Seismic Kick Earth!" Valerie yelled and kicked the ground.

The ground under the targets suddenly opened and the targets fell into the ground, "Good," I said then smirked, "Right Ace?"

"Uh...yeah," Ace said then blushed lightly.

"Okay, Jazz," I said, "Your turn."

Jazz faced the second set of targets, "Electricity Bolt Lightning!"

A bolt of lightning came from Jazz's hands and hit the target and blew it into a million pieces, "Cool," Kayla said.

"Well, I think they prove themselves," I said.

"Huh?" Danny said confused.

I handed them dark blue belts, "You're Apprentices now," I said.

Danny, Jazz, and Valerie took the belts smiling, "Cool," Jazz said.

"Okay, lets find the next Dragon," I said.

Ace took out the Dragon Locator, "Dragon Locator!" Ace yelled.

The Dragon Locator began to glow blue, "Well that worked out," Ace said, "We've found the Dragon of Water."

"Where is he? Or her..." Kayla asked.

"It's says they're on the move," Ace said, "But right now, wait, oh-no, Wuya and Chase are after them."

I went wide eyed, "Danny you fly ahead with Valerie," I said.

Ace handed Danny the Locator, "Sam you come too," Valerie said, "I can fit one more on my board."

I nodded and grabbed the Orb of Tornami and jumped on Valerie's board with her, "Lets go," I said, "The rest of you keep training. A battle is coming soon."

Everyone nodded and Valerie, Danny, and I took off. After a few minutes we reached where the Dragon of Water was, "Where are they?" Valerie asked.

Suddenly, Danny was flown into, "Ah!" Danny yelled in surprise.

"Danny?" a voice said.

I turned, "Danielle?" we said.

"Danny!" Dani yelled, "There's this weird woman chasing me."

"What?" I said.

Suddenly, Dani was grabbed by Chase, "Ah!" Dani yelled.

"Dani!" Danny yelled and fired his ecto blast at Chase.

Chase let go in pain and Dani flew up to us, "What's going on!" Dani yelled

The Orb of Tornami flew towards Dani, "What's this thing?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Danny yelled, "This is not happening."

"Dani do you have ice powers?" I asked.

"Yeah? Doesn't Danny?" Dani asked.

"I hate my life," Danny said, "Listen Dani, You not only control ice, but also water."

Dani went wide eyed, "What?" she said.

"Look out!" Danny yelled, "Typhoon Boom Wind!"

Danny blew Chase and Wuya to the ground. Danny grabbed Dani and flew off, "Whoa!" Dani yelled.

Valerie pushed her foot on her turbo button and flew beside Danny, "Dani," I said, "I need you to say ' Tsunami Strike Water' and focus on Wuya and Chase right there."

"Uh," Dani said then screamed when Wuya shot magic at her, "Tsunami Strike Water!" Dani yelled in fear.

We were just over a lake and the water shot out and soaked Wuya and Chase and sent them hundreds of miles away. We stopped. I turned to Dani who was shaking in Danny's arms. Danny held her close, "It's okay," Danny said calmly.

We landed on the ground and I ran over to Danny, "Dani, are you okay?" I asked.

"W-What's going on?" Dani asked.

"You're the Dragon of Water," I said, "I'm the Dragon of Fire, Danny the Dragon of Wind, and Valerie the Dragon of Earth. Jazz is also the Dragon of Lightning and my friends Ace, the Dragon of Music, Hannah, the Dragon of Night, and Kayla, the Dragon of Day."

Dani turned human and held onto Danny tight, "They were worse than Vlad," Dani said.

Danny wrapped his arms tighter around Dani, "It's okay," he said.

I went up to them, but stopped when Wuya and Chase landed in front of us, "You little pests," Chase said.

"Shoku Forest Fire!" I yelled and shot fire at them, but they dodged it.

"Nice try Sam," Chase said.

I looked at everyone and realized something, I grabbed Valerie and Danny who still held Dani, "Nowhere to run Sam!" I heard Wuya yell.

I looked at them, "We can all need to do the Dragon X Kumei Formation," I said.

Danny went wide eyed, "But Dani hasn't even trained yet!"

"I know," I said, "But she's you and you learn fast and we have no choice Danny. It's either this or Wuya and Chase get Dani."

Danny looked at Dani, "Okay," Danny said and set Dani down, "Dani listen very carefully. We're going to do a formation and we need your help. You need to use your ghost strength to hold Sam okay. This formation will let the water power you just used become stronger and your martial arts. It may seem over whelming, but we'll be there with you okay."

Dani nodded and Danny smiled, "Come out come out wherever you are little Dragons," Chase said.

"Lets go," I said.

"Dragon X Kumei Formation!" we yelled in unison.

I felt fire burning inside me. I saw Chase and Wuya and jumped off Dani's hands and kicked them both in the head. They fell onto the ground, but before they got up the ground threw them into the air where wind blew them into a lake and then it was frozen. I turned to Dani, Valerie, and Danny and smiled. Dani was smiling wide and giggling, "That was fun," Dani said.

Danny smiled, "Come on," he said, "Lets get back to the Temple."

I nodded, "Training won't stop," I said, "Dani you're going to be pushed a little bit because Chase and Wuya will only get stronger, but we'll all help you."

Dani nodded and transformed with Danny. I got on Valerie's board and we flew back to the Temple.

"You had a clone!" Jazz yelled, "Vlad is so fried when I see him next!"

"How is she the Dragon of Water if she's you and you're the Dragon of the Wind?" Kayla asked.

"Who knows," I said, "But all that matters is we have all four main monks as well as some."

"Uh, is it just me or does Danny look like a dad right now?" Hannah asked.

I looked at Danny and held back an 'aww' as I saw Dani sleeping in Danny's arms, "I need a camera," Ace said.

Danny glared, "Take a picture and you'll find yourself in the Ghost Zone faster than you can say 'mommy'."

I held back a laugh, "Danny, you just sounded like Jack," I said.

Danny groaned, "I'm going to put her to bed now," Danny said, "If I hear any comments about that you're going to meet Walker."

I chuckled and Danny went to set Dani on a mat, "He's like Jack in so many ways, he got his aim from Maddie though," I said.

"Seriously, next time I see Vlad," Jazz said, "I wasn't planning on being an aunt yet."

"I'll help in that," Valerie said, "He almost melted her and tricked me into working for him."

"Chase and Wuya first then the Fruitloop," I said.

"Fine," Valerie and Jazz said.

I smiled then decided to play matchmaker, "Valerie, Ace, can you make sure the Shen Gong Wu are in the vault?" I asked.

Ace and Valerie looked at each other, "Uh..." they said nervously, "S-Sure."

They left and I smiled, "Now there's only you and Danny left," Hannah said.

I glared at them, "Try something and see what happens," I said, "I want Danny to figure it out on his own."

"What do I need to figure out?" Danny asked coming up.

"Nothing," I said, "I'm going to bed. Let me know if Valerie and Ace get together."

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I was confused, "Will someone please tell me what's with Sam?"

Kayla giggled, "It's Kimiko and Raimundo all over again," she said.

"Huh?" I said, "Who are they?"

"They were the last Dragons of Wind and Fire," Hannah said.

"I don't get it?" Jazz said.

Hannah whispered something in her ear and Jazz smiled, "Never mind," she said smiling.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" I yelled.

"Sorry Danny," Jazz said, "This is something you need to figure out."

"Why does everyone say that!" I yelled frustrated.

"You like puzzles Danny," Jazz said and started to walk away with the twins, "Put the pieces together."

With that they left. I sighed and sat under the cherry tree again, "What puzzle pieces?" I said.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Okay, lets see here, where to start?" I said talking to myself, "Okay, when did Sam seem to change?"

I thought for a minute, "Maybe...8th grade...after she came back from the Temple. Yeah, I think that was it, but what exactly changed?" I wondered.

I sighed then I realized, "She was closer to me, but I just passed it off as her missing me," I said, "But what does that mean?"

I groaned, "That's it," I said and stood up, "I need to learn more about these Raimundo and Kimiko people."

I went to the library, which was the only thing that survived the destruction of the Temple, "Danny?" Sam said.

"Huh?" I said, "Oh, hey Sam."

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I want to know why the others are comparing us to these Raimundo and Kimiko people," I said looking at the scrolls.

I heard Sam gulp. I turned to her, "Sam?" I asked worried, "Are you okay?"

Sam clinched her wrist, "Look Danny," Sam said, "Whatever you learn everything is your choice. I don't want to force you into anything."

I looked at Sam confused, "Okay," I said confused, "I already know that Sam."

Sam just nodded, "Well just keep it in mind," Sam said and walked away.

I was extremely confused, but continued looking at the titles of the scrolls, "Why would Sam remind me of that?" I wondered, "Ah, here we go Raimundo and Kimiko."

I sat at the desk and opened the scroll.

_Raimundo: Dragon of the Wind Born in Rio, Brazil age 14 when brought to the Temple._

_Kimiko: Dragon of Fire Born in Tokyo, Japan age 13 when brought to the Temple._

_During their life at the Temple they were the best of friends occasionally fighting, but always knew how to cheer each other up._

I blinked, "That's like me and Sam now only we're the same age," I said, "But I still don't get it."

_About a month after Raimundo was promoted to Shoku Warrior he had to return to his home to help with his family because his mother died. Kimiko often visited Raimundo even though she was promoted to Shoku after Raimundo left. Raimundo and Kimiko became closer and learned more about each other._

I still don't get it. I sighed and went to get a glass of water. I drank the water and continued to read the scroll.

_A few years later Raimundo and Kimiko were married._

The water came flowing from my mouth and I began to cough, "What!" I yelled and re-read that line, "No way!"

'_I don't want to force you into anything.'_ Sam's voice rang in my ear.

"Oh...now I get it..." I said shocked, "I am clueless."

I hit my head on the desk, "Now what?" I wondered.

I got up and walked quietly to Sam's 'room'. When I reached it I found her sound asleep. I went in her room knowing she was a heavy sleepier, _'Why didn't you just tell me?' _I wondered.

_**'Do you like her back?'**_ a voice in my head asked.

That was the million dollar question. I looked at Sam her hair all in her face and smiled, _'Maybe...maybe I do...it would explain my shock when I found out Ace liked Sam and my joy when he started liking Valerie.'_

I moved Sam's hair behind her ear and she moaned, but didn't wake up. I smiled, _'Okay, I do, I do like her, maybe even love...lets not go that far...yet,'_ I thought.

Sam suddenly opened her eyes, "Danny?" Sam said sleepily.

I chuckled, "So much for being a heavy sleeper."

Sam sat up, "What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

I smiled, "So, Raimundo and Kimiko got married?" I asked.

Sam froze, "Yes," she said.

I smiled, "You know you could've just told me that you liked me," I said.

Sam shook her head, "Like I told you Danny, I don't-"

I cut her off when I kissed her. I broke away soon after, "You wouldn't have forced me into anything," I said smiling.

Sam smiled a small smile, "Go to sleep Sam," I said, "And I promise when you wake up this won't be a dream."

Sam nodded and went back to sleep and I left her room and started to mine across the hall.

**A/N Okay that's it for this chapter. Again please tell me if you think I'm rushing it because I want my writing to get better not worse. R&R.**


	4. Showdowns, Kitten, and Pranks

**A/N I own nothing.**

"Tornado Strike Water!" Dani yelled and and spun and created a tornado of water.

Water shot from the tornado and hit the targets. Dani stopped, "Hey! I'm not dizzy!"

Sam laughed, "Good," she said.

It's been about a month since Dani came to the Temple and since Danny and Sam got together along with Ace and Valerie and the Temple has been rebuilt. Thanks to everyone's help Dani quickly became an Apprentice along with Danny, Jazz, and Valerie, "Danny," Sam said.

Danny nodded and flew in the trees in human form, "Lucky," Dani said.

Danny returned with apples for everyone, "Quick snack then everyone back to training," Sam said.

Danny handed everyone an apple and ate his. A few minutes later, "Valerie, you're next, Jazz you too."

Valerie and Jazz looked at each other and silently talked to each other, "Seismic Kick Earth!"

"Electricity Bolt Lightning!"

The lightning combined with the open earth and sent the target sky high. Sam smiled, "Danny, Dani, your turn," Sam said.

Danny and Dani looked at each other and smiled, "Typhoon Boom Wind!"

"Tsunami Strike Water!"

The water and wind mixed and created a fast moving water arrow and cut straight through the target. Sam smiled, "Nicely done," Sam said, "Now, all four of you together."

Jazz, Valerie, Danny, and Dani looked at each other, "Tornado Strike Water!"

Dani began to spin and the water tornado appeared, "Electricity Bolt Lightning!" Jazz yelled.

Lightning surrounded the tornado, "Seismic Kick Earth!" Valerie said and sent Dani into the air.

Dani left the tornado, "Typhoon Boom Wind!" Danny said and blew the tornado a the target.

The target blew up and sent everyone back a few feet, "Whoa!" Ace yelled.

"Nice team work," Hannah said, "But I think we need a new training ground."

Suddenly, Jazz, Danny, Valerie, and Dani began to glow and their belts turned to a light blue, "What just happened?" Jazz asked.

"You're caught up to us now," Kayla said, "You're Wudai Warriors now."

Sam smiled, "Way to go guys," she said.

Suddenly, things fell in everybody's hands, "What are these?" Ace asked as he held a guitar.

Hannah held a black orb and Kayla held a golden orb; Sam held a Indian style case with arrows; Valerie held a boomerang; Danny held a blue sword; Dani held a blue stick; and Jazz held a golden key, "What in the world?" Sam said as she held some arrows.

"Yikes!" Dani yelled as the stick changed into a mace.

"Dani!" Danny yelled.

"I'm okay!" Dani said.

"What are these?" Hannah asked.

"Don't know," Sam said.

"Well, this looks like a blue version of the Sword of the Storm so maybe they're Shen Gong Wu?" Danny said.

Sam blinked, "No, I don't think so," Sam said.

"Then what are they?" Kayla asked.

Danny closed his eyes, "Danny?" Sam asked.

"I," Danny said, but was pulled by the sword, "Whoa!"

"Danny!" everyone yelled but were pulled by their own objects, "Gah!"

Not knowing what else to do Danny yelled something not really knowing what would come out of his mouth, "Wudai Star Wind!"

Everybody did the same, "Shoku Forest Fire!"

"Shoku Hurricane Music!"

"Wudai Sun Day!"

"Wudai Moon Night!"

"Wudai Crater Earth!"

"Wudai Neptune Water!"

"Wudai Jupiter Lightning!"

The objects stopped and everyone fell to their knees breathing heavily, "What was that?" Dani yelled.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," everybody said.

Everyone looked at the objects, "Wudai Weapons," Sam said, "That's what these are."

Everybody looked at their object and instantly knew what they were, "Blade of the Nebula," Danny said.

"Arrow Sparrow," Sam said.

"Big Band Meteorang," Valerie said.

"Shimo Staff," Dani said.

"Sound Ampter," Ace said.

"Day and Night Shooters," Hannah and Kayla said in unison (**A/N Creepy Twin thing**).

"Lightning Key," Jazz said.

Everyone looked at each other, "Well, that's one thing that'll help in defeating Chase and Wuya," Valerie said.

Sam nodded, "I wonder what other surprises we have to deal with," Sam wondered out loud.

Everybody stood up with their weapon, "Training with these begin tomorrow," Sam said, "Right now it's late. Lets eat then get to bed."

Everyone nodded and headed for the kitchen, "Who's turn to cook?" Jazz asked.

"Mine," Hannah said, "I miss Dojo and not just because he cooked all our meals."

Dani fell asleep on the table, "Dani," Danny said and picked her up, "I'll be right back."

Sam smiled and took a seat at the table. Danny came back seconds later and sat next to Sam. Sam laid her head on his shoulder, "Don't you fall asleep too," Danny joked.

"I just might," Sam said.

Danny smiled and kissed Sam's forehead. Hannah came over with sandwiches, "Really?" Ace said, "Why is it we always have sandwiches when you cook?"

"Because that's the only thing I know how to cook that Sam will eat," Hannah said.

"You don't cook anymore," Ace said, "Not that you do anyways."

Hannah hit Ace in the back of the head, "Ow! Hey!" Ace yelled.

Hannah stuck out her tongue and sat down next to her sister and ate. Ace growled but ate anyway. Valerie shook her head, "You're always grumpy when you're tired," Valerie told her boyfriend.

"Sorry," Ace said.

After finishing everybody headed for their 'rooms' and passed out on the floor barely making the mats.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I heard a crash and my eyes snapped open and sat up. I looked around and grabbed the Blade of the Nebula and ran outside. I looked around and heard a noise coming from the vault, "That can't be a good sign," I said to myself.

"Ooo, this looks promising," a girl about 14 with blonde hair and red like eyes wearing a black suit said, "Why I didn't do this sooner is unknown to me."

"Hey!" I yelled, "Drop the Wu."

The girl turned to me and smirked, "Hey there cutie," she said, "What are you doing down here?"

I gagged, "Sorry, not my type," I said, "Blade of the Nebula!"

The sword blasted a tornado of wind out and sent the girl down the stairs, but she stopped her fall, "Some power you got there," the girl said, "But I'm quick on my feet."

Suddenly, the girl leaped and kicked my out of the vault. I shook myself from my daze and picked up the Blade of the Nebula, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "Name's Kitten," she said, "And I can be very loving."

Puke came up my mouth, "Again, not my type," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Following in my parents footsteps," Kitten said, "Maybe you know them? Katnappe and Jack Spicer?"

I shivered, "I read about them and let me just say, that worse than meeting Box Lunch," I said.

"Hey!" Kitten said, "Lucky you're cute."

"And again, not my type," I said.

This girl can't take a hint. Claws shot from Kitten's hand, "What the?" I said.

"You didn't think Kitten was just my name did you?" Kitten said and lunged.

I blocked her attack with the Blade, "You're cuter up close," Kitten said.

"I'm going to puke," I said and threw her off.

Kitten landed on her feet, "That figures," I said.

Kitten smirked, "You're more fun then practicing with my parents' training dummies," she said.

I blew hair out of my eyes, "Glad to hear that," I said, "But that will only make it harder for you when you lose this fight. You're not getting the Shen Gong Wu."

Kitten smiled evilly, "Tangle Web Comb!" Kitten yelled.

I was tied up in some kind of vine, "What?" I yelled and fell to the ground.

Kitten came up, "Sorry cutie, but I need these Wu," Kitten said.

My eyes glowed green and phased out of the vines, "What?" Kitten said shocked.

I grabbed the Blade, "I'm not just human," I said and transformed, "I'm half ghost."

Kitten backed away slightly, but then smirked again, "Two for one special," she said.

"Again," I said, "Not my type. Wudai Star Wind!"

Kitten was blown into a wall. Suddenly, Sam, Dani, Ace, Valerie, Hannah, Kayla, and Jazz ran in, "Danny!" Sam yelled.

I turned to them, "A little late guys," I said.

I saw Kitten heading for the Tangle Web Comb and I flew towards it. We grabbed it at the same time, "Hey!" Kitten yelled, "That's mine!"

The comb began to glow gold, "What?" I said confused.

Kitten's eyes lite up, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown cutie," she said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM!" Sam yelled.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I wager a Wu and you wager a Wu and we play a game and winner gets all three Wu," Kitten explained.

"Okay," I said, "I'll wager the Silk Spinner then."

I pulled it out. Kitten smiled, "I wager the Wings of Tinabi," Kitten said, "And because you're so cute you pick the game."

"GONNA KILL HER!" Sam yelled, "LET ME GO JAZZ!"

I turned and saw Jazz holding Sam back. I turned back to Kitten, "I pick the game huh?" I said.

Kitten nodded, "And no ghost half," Kitten said.

I turned human, "Fair enough," I said.

I thought for a moment then smiled, "Pranking the Fruitloop," I said.

"What?" Kitten said, "Why would I want to prank a cereal?"

Valerie and Jazz chuckled and Sam was still steaming mad, "Do you accept?" I asked.

Kitten sighed, "Yes," Kitten said, "Lets go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Suddenly, a bright light blinded my vision. When I opened my eyes we were in Vlad's mansion, "Nice outfit Cutie," Kitten said.

I looked at myself and found myself in a blue outfit that covered my whole face expect for my eyes, "Okay?" I said confused.

I saw everybody floating above Vlad's fire place wearing the same outfits only the girls had giant red bows in the back, "Okay the bow is a little much," Valerie said.

Suddenly, a golden ball appeared in front of me and Kitten, "You have ten minutes to prepare a prank and then will be set in action," the ball said, "The one that is better wins."

"Who's the Fruitloop?" Kitten asked.

Vlad walked out reading a book, "Him," the ball said, "Gong yi tompi!"

We looked at the ball weirdly, "That means go," it said.

I went around Vlad's mansion laughing to myself because I wasn't using my ghost powers and he couldn't see me. I had my prank planned I just had to find the right place. I went outside and messed with the front door. I went back inside and found a tape recorder, "What is he doing?" I heard Ace ask.

I smiled. I messed with the recorder, "Five minutes," the ball said.

I ran downstairs and programed Vlad's mom hologram say things into the recorder. I then ran back outside and placed it in the right spot. I smiled and finished it off, "Time!" the ball yelled.

Kitten and I went back to the ball, "What was with all the running?" Kitten asked, "You're supposed to prank the old guy, not his front door."

I just smiled even though she couldn't see, "Because Daniel picked the game, Kitten do your prank first," the ball said.

Kitten purred, "So that's your name," Kitten said, "Suits you."

"DEAD!" Sam yelled, "DO YOU HEAR ME GIRLY! DEAD! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!"

Kitten giggled, "Don't blame me if I'm prettier than you," she said and flipped her hair and walked over to Vlad who was reading his book.

Kitten went to a string and pulled it making a bucket of water fall on Vlad, "Ah!" Vlad yelled and stood up, "Butter Biscuits! Daniel! Is that you!"

Kitten smirked, "Beat that Cutie," Kitten said.

"DEAD!" Sam yelled.

I chuckled, "Not bad," I said, "For a beginner."

"What?" Kitten said.

"Hey Mr. Ball," I said, "We need to be on the outside."

"Very well," the ball said and poofed all of us outside, "Begin your prank Daniel."

"Danny," I said to the ball.

"Ooo, even better," Kitten said.

"GONNA KILL HER!" Sam yelled.

I rolled my eyes and went up to the door. I hit the door bell, "What?" Kitten said, "You gonna play 'Ding Dong Ditch?'"

I smirked even though they couldn't see, "You'll see," I said.

"Who is it?" Vlad asked.

I hit the play button on the tape recorder, "Vlad?" my mom's voice came, "I've run away from Jack and come to you. Open the door and let me in please."

Jazz was snickering with her hand over where her mouth should be, "Maddie!" Vlad's voice said, "Coming dearest!"

I pulled the string stopping the door knob from turning, "The door won't open," Vlad said.

I hit the backward button, "Open the door," mom's voice came again.

"I'm trying," Vlad said.

I laughed and Jazz, Dani, and Valerie were on their backs laughing their heads off, but Sam was still steaming mad. Even Ace, Hannah, and Kayla were holding their sides laughing.

"Please let me in," mom's voice came again.

"I'm trying," Vlad said.

When I heard Vlad leaning on the door I dropped the string and Vlad fell in a mud puddle that I made, "Ugh!" Vlad yelled.

Even Sam was laughing now, "Maddie?" Vlad said.

I fell on my back laughing. Vlad looked around, "What's this?" Vlad said and picked up the card I set there.

Vlad growled, "DANIEL!" Vlad yelled.

"I always leave my mark," I said eyes glittering.

Kitten was wide eyed, "Who's Maddie?" Kitten asked.

"Our mom," Jazz and I said, "And you wonder why we call him Fruitloop," I said.

"Daniel is victorious," the ball said and the white light blinded us again.

When the light disappeared I was holding all three Wu and we were all in our clothes from before the Showdown. Kitten growled, "You win this time," Kitten said, "But be warned Danny, I'll be back. You're still cute though."

Kitten was sent out the window by a fire ball, "Good riddance," Sam said, "Good job Danny."

Dani was still snickering, "That was great Danny," Dani said.

I looked at Dani, "Bed," I said, "We have training tomorrow."

"Fine," Dani said and and left with Ace, Hannah, Kayla, Jazz, and Valerie.

I put the Wu back in the vault and went back upstairs and saw Sam glaring at the floor, "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Kitten," Sam said simply.

I smiled and shook my head. I walked up to her and pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead, "You know I don't like those kind of girls," I said.

Sam snuggled into me, "I know, but still," she said.

I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and set her on her mat, "Night Sam," I said and kissed her, "See you in the morning."

Sam smiled and laid down on her mat and fell asleep.

**A/N Okay long chapter, but what did you think? I want opinions on the Showdown, Kitten, the prank and Sam during the whole thing. R&R please and tell me if those things were good or not. Pretty please with sugar on top. **


	5. Danny and The Yin Yang World

**A/N I own nothing.**

"Those stupid pests," Chase said, "What's their weak point?"

"What about that eight year old?" Wuya asked.

"No, she's the Dragon of Water," Chase said.

Wuya rolled her eyes, "Maybe I could be of assistance," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Chase and Wuya asked.

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"Dani!" I yelled, "Dani!"

"Dani!" Sam yelled, "Dani!"

"Where is she?" I asked worried.

"Danny! Sam!" Valerie yelled, "Look at this!"

I took the paper in Valerie's hands, "Chase and Wuya," I growled, "They have Dani."

"Calm down Danny," Sam said.

I took a deep breath, "They're dead when I get there," I said.

"We're going with you," Ace said.

"No," Sam said, "Three of you need to stay here and watch the Temple. Kayla, Hannah, and Ace you stay and the rest of us will go."

"Okay," Hannah said.

I transformed and Valerie let her suit in case her. I picked Sam up bridal style and Jazz got on Valerie's board, "We'll be back," Sam said, "Lets go."

Sam, Valerie, Jazz, and I were off. If Dani's hurt in anyway they were going to be living in the Ghost Zone for the rest of their undead lives. When we saw Chase's castle the door opened, "That can't be a good sign," Jazz said.

Valerie landed and her suit disappeared and I turned human. We slowly entered the castle, "Welcome Dragons," Chase said.

I growled, "Where's Dani!" I yelled.

Chase laughed, "Wuya, bring out the prisoner," Chase said.

Wuya came in with Dani floating by Wuya's magic, "Dani!" I yelled.

I could see Dani crying, "Daddy!" Dani yelled.

My eyes glowed green, "Let her go or you'll see how powerful I am in my ghost form!" I yelled.

Chase laughed, "That's persistently what we want," he said.

"What?" Sam said.

Chase moved something in his hand that looked like a white yo-yo, "We have in tell about you."

"The Yin Yo-Yo!" Sam yelled, "W-Where did you find that! Dojo said he hid it long ago."

"He did," Wuya said, "But I found it."

"What does it do?" Jazz asked.

Chase moved the Yin Yo-Yo up and down and smirked, "You're about to find out," Chase said, "Yin Yo-Yo!"

The Yo-Yo made a portal in front of me, "Whoa!" I yelled.

Sam gasped, "No... no! Danny stay away from the portal!" she yelled.

"Huh?" I said.

Suddenly, I was pushed in the portal by Wuya, "No!" I heard Sam screech before I fell in.

_**Sam's Point of View**_

"Daddy!" Dani yelled.

"No, no!" Sam said, "You idiots!"

Chase laughed, "What? Are you scared Shoku?"

Wuya held out the Yang Yo-Yo and dropped Dani and grabbed the Yin Yo-Yo, "Keep them busy Chase," Wuya said, "Yin Yang Yo-Yo!"

A portal appeared, "I'll be back," Wuya said and entered the portal.

"No!" I yelled and ran for the portal, but Chase kicked me into the wall.

"You're too late Sam," Chase said.

A portal appeared and Danny was thrown out and it closed, "Daddy!" Dani yelled and ran for him.

"Dani! No!" I yelled and grabbed her.

Another portal appeared and Wuya appeared, "Sam! Let me go! Daddy!" Dani yelled.

Danny moaned, "Daddy!" Dani yelled.

Danny laughed darkly and Jazz gasped, "I-I remember that laugh," Jazz said.

Danny looked at us his eyes blood red, "No!" Jazz and I yelled.

Danny laughed, "I'm back."

I held Dani close, "D-D-D-Dan," I said in fear.

"What!" Valerie yelled.

Dan laughed darkly and transformed, "Now, who wants to die first?" Dan asked.

Chase and Wuya stood beside him, "And for releasing you," Chase said, "We expect that you'll be joining our side?"

Dan looked at Chase, "Your evil is weak," Dan said, "Why would I join your side when I can do more damage than you ever could?"

Chase chuckled, "Thought you'd say that," Chase said and pushed a button.

"Ah!" Dan yelled, "Stop it!"

Chase pushed the button again, "What was that you were saying?" Chase asked.

Dan growled, "What do you want?" Dan asked.

"Destroy the Dragons," Chase said.

Dan smirked, "That I do," Dan said and turned to us, "It's about time Sam and Jazz got their dues."

I held Dani close, "We need to get out of here and make a plan with the others," I said ran.

Valerie let her suit in case her and pulled Jazz onto her board. Dani went ghost and carried me. I looked down and saw Dan floating. A few tears fell down my cheek, "Danny..." I said, "This can't be happening."

When we arrived at the Temple and ran to my room and cried. I don't know how long I cried, but all I know is that when I opened my eyes everyone was around me, "W-What are you all doing in my room?" I asked.

"We need a plan Sam," Ace said.

"I can't think of anything," I said, "I-I can't hurt Danny."

"Sam..." Hannah said.

"I can't!" I yelled tears falling, "I just can't."

"Sam...we're sorry," Ace said, "But wither it's Danny or not; he has to be stopped."

"You can't kill my brother!" Jazz said.

"What else can we do!" Ace yelled at Jazz.

"Daddy!" Dani wailed.

My head shot up, "Oh no, I just realized something," I said.

Suddenly, a wail was heard, "Ah!" we all yelled and covered our ears.

The wail stopped and the Temple had fallen around us, "I think it's time for all of you to join the Ghost Zone, not that that will last very long," Dan said floating in ghost form.

"Daddy?" Dani asked.

Dan smirked, "Sorry, daddy's not here right now can I take a message?"

Dani clinched her fists, "I want daddy!" Dani yelled, "Wudai Neptune Water!"

Dani shot water at Dan, but he put up an ecto shield, "Nice water trick," Dan said, "But I think wind beats water. Wudai Star Wind!"

"Ah!" Dani yelled.

I grabbed Dani, "Nice catch Sam," Dan said, "But it's time to finish you like I should have done years ago."

"Shoku-mmm" Dan covered my mouth.

"Not going to happen Sam," Dan said, "Not that you could hurt me anyway."

I struggled to get Dan's hand off my mouth, "Sam!" everyone yelled.

Dan tightened his grip on my mouth, "Wudai Jupiter Lightning!"

"Oof," Dan said.

I cough as I hit the ground, "Smart move big sis," Dan said.

"Ace," I whispered, "You have to get the Yin Yang Yo-Yo."

Ace nodded, "Can you keep Dan busy?" Ace asked.

"Maybe, Valerie go with him," I said.

Valerie nodded and they ran off. Dan watched them leave and laughed, "There's nothing they can do Sam," Dan said.

Dani transformed, "Shimo Staff!" Dani yelled.

The Shimo Staff turned into a long bow, "Cute toy," Dan laughed.

Dani attacked Dan with the bow, but Dan easily dodged the attacks, "Someone needs more training," Dan said.

"Lighting Key!"

"What? Oof!" Dan was thrown into a tree.

Jazz held her Wudai Weapon, "No one hurts my niece," Jazz said.

Dan laughed, "What happened to not being an aunt yet?"

"Day Shooter!"

Dan put up an ecto shield, "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!" Dan yelled and froze Kayla's feet.

"Whoa!" Kayla yelled and fell backwards.

"Kayla!" Hannah yelled, but fell to the ground when Dan froze her too.

It was just me, Jazz, and Dani left. Dan looked at us, "Oh, look," Dan said, "All the people I want to kill."

I grabbed Dani's hand and started to back away with Jazz. Dan chuckled. I can't do it. I can't hurt Danny, "Yin Yo-Yo!" I heard Ace say.

"What!" Dan yelled.

A portal appeared and Ace kicked him in, "Ace!" we yelled.

The portal disappeared. Ace handed me the Yin and Yang Yo-Yos, "Go, hurry," Ace said, "Chase and Wuya will be here soon."

I nodded, "Yin Yang Yo-Yo!" I yelled.

The portal appeared and I ran in. When I reached the other side I was in a world that reminded me of Clockwork's Tower almost. I looked around for Dan. Suddenly, I was grabbed and my mouth covered, "You didn't think I'd let you turn me back did you?" Dan said.

I struggled to get out of Dan's hold. I focused and lite my hands on fire, "Ow!" Dan yelled and let me go.

"Yin Yo-Yo!" I yelled.

A portal appeared beside Dan, "I don't think so," Dan said and ran from the portal.

I ran after him the portal closing. Dan ran into a place with shelves. I started walking and looking at what was on them, "Chi," I said, "I wonder if I can find Danny's."

I looked in the shelves, "Ace, Hannah, Kayla, Valerie, Jazz, me, Dani," I listed as I saw them, "But where's Danny?"

"Looking for this?" Dan asked holding Danny's bottle.

I glared at him and ran at him, "Ah, ah, ah," Dan said holding the bottle up, "If this breaks then the Danny you know will no longer exist."

I went wide eyed, "No," I said and fell to my knees.

"You give up then?" Dan asked.

I choked on a sob, "What?" Dan said, "Are you crying?"

I glared at him tears in my eyes, "Of course I am!" I yelled, "I love Danny and just because I'm gone in your Universe doesn't mean I never loved you then!"

I cried into my hands, "Dani wasn't in you Universe," I said, "So you don't know how he feels about her. He loves her more than anything...so do I."

I cried harder, "Now because of you she has to deal with another Vlad!" I yelled.

Dan growled, "Don't compare me to him!" he yelled.

I glared, but tears continued to fall, "You're half him!" I yelled, "If you want to be Danny then you'd-Ah!"

Dan kicked me and sent me flying into a shelf. I held my head and the shelf fell on me, "Ah!" I yelled as it fell on me.

I moaned in pain and saw Dan glaring, "I'm neither of them," Dan said, "I'm more stronger then both of them!"

"Oh yeah?" I said, "Then why'd you use Danny's wind powers?"

Dan was quiet, "Face it Dan," I said, "You never wanted any of this. Vlad's evil half over whelmed you and forced you to do all those things."

Dan glared at me and grabbed me by the throat, "You've got nothing on me," Dan said, "Now how about I send you back through the portal and you become evil?"

I went wide eyed and struggled to get free, "Danny!" I yelled in fear.

"Danny's not here," Dan said.

Tears came flowing from my eyes, "Danny!"

Suddenly, I fell to the floor. I looked and saw two Danny's, "Huh?" I said confused.

"How'd you get out?" Dan growled.

The second Danny kicked Dan in the head and sent him into another shelf and it fell on him. The second Danny turned to me and helped me up, "Danny?" I asked.

"Close," the second Danny said, "I'm the only part of Dan that's still good. I was set free when you called my name."

I went wide eyed, "So when Danny goes back to normal you'll disappear?" I asked.

Danny nodded and bent down and picked up Danny's Chi bottle, "Here," Danny said, "Turn us back."

I nodded and ran to the unconscious Dan and pored the bottle down his throat. Dan glowed slightly and I turned and saw Danny gone. Danny moaned and I pushed the shelf off him, "Danny?" I asked, "Danny? Is that you?"

Danny slowly opened his eyes and I saw that his eyes were blue. He moaned again, "Sam?" he said weakly.

Tears came flowing from my eyes, "Danny!" I yelled and hugged him.

Danny tensed in surprised, but soon relaxed, "Sam?" Danny said, "What...I didn't hurt anyone did I?"

I looked at Danny, "A few bumps and bruises, but no physical damage, but Dani really needs you right now," I said, "It was like looking at Vlad."

Hurt flashed in Danny's eyes, "We know it wasn't you Danny," I said, "It's what this world does if you don't have both yo-yos."

"I still hurt people; my friends and family," Danny said.

I grabbed his face and kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Danny was shocked at first, but slowly gave in and wrapped his arms around my waist. After a few minutes we pulled away, "You did nothing Danny," I said, "Dan did and Chase and Wuya forced you into it. You're still you and will never be Dan willingly and that's something I love about you."

Danny smiled and kissed my again, "Thanks Sam," he said.

We stood up and I go the yo-yos from under the shelf that fell on top of me, "Come on, the others may need our help," I said.

Danny nodded, "Yin Yang Yo-Yo!" I yelled making a portal appear, "Lets go."

Danny grabbed my hand and we entered the portal. When we reached the other side everyone was waiting, "Daddy!" Dani yelled and tackled Danny in a hug.

Danny sat up and held Dani close as she cried, "What happened to Chase and Wuya?" I asked.

"Jazz fried their butts and sent them over the wall," Valerie said.

I snickered, "Nice one Jazz," I said.

"Thank you," Jazz said, "Are you okay Danny?"

Danny nodded and stood up with Dani still in his arms, "I'm fine," Danny said, "Thanks to Sam."

I kissed Danny, "I'm just glad you're back," I said and hugged both him and Dani.

Danny wrapped one arm around me while the other held Dani. Danny was back; my world is once again whole.

**A/N Okay long Chapter because I couldn't find a good place to stop so you got lucky no cliff hanger for you! R&R please and thank you.**


	6. Fears and Discoveries

**A/N Okay next chapter. I own nothing.**

"Why should we even trust you?" Chase asked the figure.

The figure laughed, "Because Daniel and Danielle aren't just human and Dragons; they're Halfas, like me."

"Well, Vlad," Wuya said, "What's the next idea you have for us?"

Vlad laughed, "Do you have that nightmare Shen Gong Wu you told me about?" Vlad asked

Chase and Wuya looked at each other, "Yes, but what does that have to no with anything?" Wuya asked.

Vlad laughed, "I know a special ghost who can work wonders with that Wu," Vlad said and phased out of the castle.

Wuya and Chase looked at each other, "I don't trust that guy," Wuya said.

"Neither do I," Chase said, "But he knows Danny and Dani better then we could ever."

**Danny's Point of View**

"Daddy!" Dani yelled and jumped on me waking me up.

"Oof," I yelled, "I'm up!"

Dani laughed, "Ace said nap times over," Dani said.

I ran a hand through my hair, "Last I checked, Ace isn't the leader," I said.

"Now I am," Ace said standing in my doorway, "Sam left."

I froze, "WHAT!" I yelled, "Where'd she go!"

"Calm down lover boy," Ace said, "She went to check on the search parties for you guys."

I glared at Ace, "Okay, but did you really have to send my daughter to jump on me?" I asked.

"You're grumpy when you get up," Ace said, "She's the only one you won't kill if woken up, well, her and Jazz, but she went with Sam."

I sighed, "Fine," I said and got up and stretched, "So now what? Training?"

"Duh," Ace said, "Get dressed."

I sighed, "Go Dani," I said.

Dani laughed and ran out, "Who gave her sugar?" I wondered to myself.

I put on my training outfit then heard a crash, "Dani!" I yelled and ran out.

I was suddenly thrown into a wall, "Daddy?" I heard Dani ask.

"Dani!" I yelled, "Are you okay?"

My ghost sense went off, "Uh-oh," I said out of habit, "Guys!" I yelled and picked Dani up, who had fallen unconscious, "Guys!"

When I rounded the corner I found Ace, Valerie, Hannah, and Kayla unconscious on the ground. I set Dani down, "Ace!" I said shacking him, "Val! Hannah! Kayla!"

No one moved. I looked around and saw no one. My ghost sense went off again, "Okay," I said transforming, "Who's there and how did you find me!"

"Did you really think you could hide forever Ghost Child?" a familiar voice said.

"Nocturne," I said angrily, "If they're hurt in anyway..."

"Don't worry Ghost Child," Nocturne said, "Your friends and clone are not harmed just in a deep sleep."

My eyes flashed a deeper green, "What did you just call Dani?" I growled.

Nocturne looked at me confused, but then smirked, "Seems someone's became a parent. So go on throw me you best ecto blast or maybe you ice powers?"

I glared at him, "No ecto blasts," I said, "Or ice."

"Do you have a new power?" Nocturne asked shocked.

"You could say that," I growled, "Wudai Star Wind!"

I blew Nocturne into a wall, "Ah!" he yelled.

I floated in front of Nocturne, "Dani is not a clone," I growled, "And my friends are not to be used as punching bags!"

"I may want to do this quickly then," Nocturne said.

"Wha-" I was cut off when Nocturne blasted me with his his sleep smoke, "Dang," I said and turned human and fell asleep.

**No One's Point of View**

"Took you long enough," Vlad said.

"Sorry," Nocturne said.

"Here use this," Vlad said handing Nocturne the Shadow of Fear, "It will keep them asleep and show them their worst fears and in the end we'll have their worst fears in here."

"The Shadow of Fear," Nocturne said taking the metal bird, "I've search most of my afterlife for this Shen Gong Wu."

"Yes," Vlad said, "Now use it!"

"Shadow of Fear Sleep!" Nocturne said making black smoke surround the unconscious teens.

**Sam's Point of View**

"When will my parents give up?" I said as I flew the Silver Manta Ray, "I'm not leaving Danny."

"Are parents are really worried though," Jazz said.

"Yeah, even if my parents don't care about me what so ever," I said and landed the Manta Ray in the Temple.

We got out and I froze, "Wait," I said, "Something's not right. Ace would've made everyone train."

"Your right," Jazz said, "And Dani should be running around the Temple after all the sugar I gave her."

Jazz and I entered the Temple with caution. When we rounded a corner we gasped, "Guys!" we yelled when we saw everyone unconscious.

I saw black smoke around them, "Oh no," I said, "The Shadow of Fear."

"The what?" Jazz asked.

"It makes the victim face their greatest fear," I explained.

"Oh no," Jazz said, "What do we do?"

Danny tossed and turned moaning and it made my heart break into a million pieces, "I don't know," I said, "I don't even know who did this."

"That would be me," A voice said.

"Nocturne!" Jazz and I yelled.

"Hello Children," Nocturne said.

"How'd you get the Shadow of Fear!" I yelled.

"Not important," Nocturne said, "Now, it's time to sleep."

Blue smoke came from Nocturne and I suddenly started to feel sleepy. I saw Jazz fall on the floor asleep, "Jazz..." I said before falling asleep myself.

_I opened my eyes and I was in my room, "What?" I said in confusion._

_ "Sam?" I heard Danny say._

_ I turned to my window just as he phased in, "Danny?" I said, "What's going on? Why are we at my house and not the Temple?"_

_ "Temple?" Danny said, "What Temple?" _

_ "What?" I yelled, "How could you not remember!"_

_ Danny turned human, "Sam, calm down," Danny said._

_ I went wide eyed, "Danny, what am I to you?" I asked._

_ Danny tilted his head, "You're my best friend."_

_ My heart shattered and tears came poring out, "Sam?" Danny said, "Sam what's wrong?"_

_ I ran away from Danny, "This can't be happening," I said as I ran out the door, "Because Danny never went to the Temple he never read about Kimiko and Raimundo and we never got together. It's my worst fear; my life before Danny found out my feelings."_

_ I stopped running, "Nocturne," I said, "This isn't real. It's the work of The Shadow of Fear."_

_ "Sam!" I heard Danny yell, "Sam what was that about?"_

_ "This isn't real," I said._

_ "What?" Danny said, "Sam what are you talking about? Are you feeling okay?"_

_ I looked at Danny, "The reason you can't remember is because this is all the work of The Shadow of Fear."_

_ "Shadow of what?" Danny asked confusion written all over his face._

_ "The only way to get me out of here is to face my fear," I said._

_ "Huh?" Danny said, "What fear?"_

_ I turned completely to Danny and walked up to him, "Sam?" Danny said backing away._

_ I kept on walking towards him, "My life won't go back to that," I said._

_ "Go back to wha-ow!" Danny said as he ran into a tree._

_ He went to sit up, but I pushed him down, "Sam?" Danny asked confused._

_ "This isn't real and my life won't go back to this," I said._

_ "Back to wha-mmm" I cut Danny off when I kissed him._

_ I felt Danny tense for a long while, but I never stopped or worried. Suddenly, he relaxed and kissed me back. I felt the familiar warmth in me as Danny pulled me closer. __I pulled away and looked at Danny, "Wh-where did that come from?" Danny asked._

_ A white portal appeared, "This is how things are in real life," I said and ran into the portal._

When I got to the other side I saw eight doors. Seven doors had my friends names on them and the other had exit. I knew what they were; doors to my friends dreams. I saw Danny's door and had a pretty good idea what his worst fear was. I ran into Danny's door and entered his fear.

_ I looked around and saw Dan destroying Amity Park, "Knew it," I said, "Danny!" I yelled._

_ "Dan!" I heard my voice say, but my mouth didn't open again._

_ I turned and saw myself and Dani on the ground bleeding, "Oh..." I said, "I get it."_

_ I continued to search for the real Danny. I froze, "Wait, the real Danny is inside Dan," I said remembering our encounter in the Yin Yang World, "And to get him out..."_

_ I ran at Dan, "Danny!" I yelled._

_ Dan turned, "What?" Dan said and turned to the unconscious Sam on the ground, "There's two of you?"_

_ I glared and yelled, "Danny!"_

_ Dan began to glow, "What!" Dan yelled._

_ Suddenly, Danny came out, "Whoa!" he yelled._

_ I ran to him, "Are you okay?" I asked._

_ "What?" Danny said and looked at the unconscious Sam then at me, "Two?"_

_ "This isn't real," I said, "I'm the real Sam. This is a dream created by the Shadow of Fear. You're not Dan and you never will be. Face your fear Danny."_

_ Danny looked at Dan then at me, "Sam?" he said, "You're right."_

_ He stood up and helped me up, "I won't become him," Danny turned to Dan, "Wudai Star Wind!"_

_ Dan went into a building and a white portal appeared, "Lets go hurry," I said and grabbed Danny and ran into the portal._

Danny and I fell to the ground, "You okay?" I asked as I stood up with Danny.

Danny nodded and kissed me, "Thanks," he said.

I smiled at him, "Who next?" I asked.

"Dani," he said without hesitation, "Who knows what her fear could be."

I nodded and we ran into Dani's door.

_"Daddy!" Dani yelled._

_ Danny looked everywhere but we couldn't find Dani anywhere, "Daddy! Stop it!"_

_ Danny and I looked at each other before running towards Dani's voice._

_ We entered a room and saw Dani on a melting table with Danny at the melting button. Dani was struggling and the Danny at the control panel didn't even look at her. The real Danny ran at the fake Danny growling and kicked him into a wall, "Don't touch her!" Danny yelled._

_ Dani stopped crying and I undid her restraints, "Dani, this isn't real," I said, __"Danny loves you more than anything. Your his daughter."_

_ Once Dani was free of her restraints she jumped on me, "Mommy!" Dani yelled crying._

_ I frozen in shock, but held her close, "Dani, you have to face your fear," I said, "Danny would never hurt you on purpose, look."_

_ Dani looked and saw the real Danny fighting the fake Danny, "She's an annoyance!" the fake Danny yelled. _

_ Danny growled and grabbed the fake Danny's throat, "She is nowhere near an annoyance," he growled, "She's loving and is strong! She's my daughter and if you say that again you'll be one that melting table."_

_ Dani stopped crying and jumped out of my arms, "Daddy!" Dani yelled and jumped in Danny arms._

_ Danny held Dani close, "Whatever he told you Dani," Danny said, "It wasn't true."_

_ Dani cried into Danny and I went beside them. The white portal appeared, "Lets go," I said and grabbed Danny's arm and pulled him and Dani._

When we arrived we saw Ace, Jazz, and Valerie there, "Guys!" I yelled happily, "How'd you get out of your fear?"

Ace looked at me, "You're not the only Shoku you know, but apparently you got out faster than me," Ace said.

I rolled my eyes. I looked at Kayla and Hannah's doors and watched as they merged, "Okay?" Valerie said, "That made things easier."

I walked up to the door and opened it, "Lets go guys," I said.

_We entered the door and Hannah and Kayla ran by us breathing heavily. We looked at each other before running after them, "Guys!" I yelled._

_ Hannah and Kayla looked at us, "We're sorry!" they yelled and ran faster._

_ We stopped, "What?"we said in unison._

_ "Traitors!" we heard our voices yell._

_ "We're sorry!" Hannah and Kayla yelled._

_ I looked at Danny and he knew what to do, "We're go ahead," I said as Danny transformed, "Stop the dream us."_

_ They nodded, "Be careful Dani," Danny said and picked me up and flew off._

_ Danny landed in front of Hannah and Kayla and they screamed and fell to the ground, "W-We're sorry!" they yelled tears falling._

_ "Guys!" I yelled, "This isn't real. We're the real Sam and Danny. Those people who chased you are not real."_

_ Hannah and Kayla looked at us, "But...you found out," Kayla cried._

_ I looked at Danny who shrugged and turned human, "We didn't find out anything," I said, "Guys, what's wrong."_

_ Kayla went to say something but Hannah slapped her hand over her mouth, "Y-You're real?" Hannah asked._

_ "Yes," I said, "You have to face your fear."_

_ "W-We can't," Kayla said, "It's still happening."_

_ "What?" Danny asked coming beside me._

_ "Traitors," Dream Ace and Valerie said._

_ Hannah and Kayla yelled and started to back away from them. Danny and I stood in front of them, "Enough!" I yelled, "What could they have done that would make us call them traitors!"_

_ "They're the daughters of Chase Young," Dream Valerie said._

_ I froze and went wide eyed. I turned to Hannah and Kayla in shock along with Danny. Hannah and Kayla looked at us in fear. I was in complete shock, but I turned back to the dream Ace and Valerie, "Does it matter?" I yelled, "So what! They aren't evil! If anything they want their dad dead for all he's done!"_

_ Danny continued, "I know what's it's like to have an evil shadow over me," he said, "I have Dan they have their dad. It doesn't matter! It's what they choose to do not what others in the past...or present have done!"_

_ I went to Hannah and Kayla, "It doesn't matter who your dad is," I said to them, "What matters is that you want to stop him."_

_ Hannah and Kayla smiled and hugged me, "Thank you," they said._

_ Suddenly, the white portal appeared, "Lets go Danny," I said and pulled Hannah and Kayla up._

_ Danny nodded and we went through the portal._

When we went through Ace, Valerie, Dani, and Jazz were there, "What was that all about?" Jazz asked.

Hannah and Kayla gulped. I could tell they weren't ready to tell anyone else, "Nothing," I said, "It's nothing we need to worry about. They've faced it like the rest of us."

"Okay, whatever," Ace said, "Let's just get out of here."

Valerie hit her boyfriend in the head, "Ow!" Ace yelled.

Valerie entered the exit door followed by Ace, Jazz, and Dani. I turned to Hannah and Kayla, "We won't tell until you're ready," I said.

Danny nodded, "Right," he said, "Lets go."

We went through the door and were surrounded by darkness. I opened my eyes and rubbed my head, "Remind me to kill Nocturne next time we see him," I said.

Everyone moaned and nodded, "Okay, who's turn to cook?" Ace said.

Valerie glared at her boyfriend, "Yours Mr. Smarty Pants," she said.

"Oh..." Ace said and headed for the kitchen.

"He's a work in progress," Valerie said.

"You can say that again," I said.

I looked at Hannah and Kayla who seemed to disappear. I looked at Danny who mouthed 'their room'. I nodded and got up, "Training will resume tomorrow," I said.

**No One's Point of View**

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle!" Wuya yelled, "Chase I didn't know you had kids!"

"Neither did I," Chase said, "But apparently I do and their the Dragons of Day and Night."

"You know," Vlad said, "We can make this work to both our advantage."

"Both?" Wuya asked.

Vlad chuckled, "You get all the Dragons, but I get Daniel and Jasmine, deal?"

"That doesn't sound fair," Chase said, "You get the Dragon of the Wind and Lightning?"

Vlad chuckled, "In case you've forgotten they're brother and sister and their parents are worried sick," he said.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Does this have to do with this Maddie person?" Chase asked.

Vlad laughed, "Yes," Vlad said, "I give Maddie her children back and they watch both of them like hawks and you get the rest of them and I get showered with praises from Maddie."

"Hmm," Chase said, "What exactly is your plan? And if we decide to do it you must make sure both Jazz and Danny do not return to save their friends and you know Danny will because we'll have his girlfriend and daughter."

Vlad laughed, "Of course," he said.

**A/N That's all for this Chapter! Wow that was long! R&R!**


	7. Remember What?

**A/N Warning! Get ready to yelled at the computer. Big surprises ahead! I own nothing!**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

"Danny!" I heard my mom call, "Get up! It's time for school! You too Jazz!"

I moaned and got out of bed, "Huh?" I said to myself, "Why does this feel wrong?"

I shook my head and got dressed. I went downstairs, "Hey mom, dad, Jazz," I said and sat down.

"Hey Danny-Boy!" dad yelled.

I sighed, "Come on Danny," Jazz said, "I'll drive you to school."

I nodded and grabbed my book bag, "Bye!" Jazz and I yelled.

I got in Jazz's car and she drove off, "Danny," Jazz said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you feel like...we're forgetting something?" Jazz asked, "Like, we're supposed to be somewhere else?"

I was quiet, "Yeah..." I said, "But where-never mind it stupid right?"

"Yeah..." Jazz said, "Want me to pick Tucker up?"

"Sure," I said.

I suddenly go this weird feeling in my stomach, "I feel like I'm forgetting someone," I said.

Jazz glanced at me then stopped at Tucker's house and beeped the horn. Tucker came out and got in the back, "Hey guys," Tucker said, "When did you get back?"

Jazz and I looked at each other then at Tucker, "We didn't go anywhere," Jazz said.

"What?" Tucker said, "Yes you did. You went with Sam."

"Who?" I asked.

"Hello," Tucker said, "Sam Manson. Our best friend and if her letters are right, your girlfriend."

I looked at Tucker in confusion, "I don't have a girlfriend," I said.

"Tucker maybe you should stay home," Jazz said.

"Maybe your right," Tucker said slowly and opened the door and ran in his house.

"What's wrong with him?" I said, "I don't know a Sam."

"Sound familiar though," Jazz said and started driving again.

"Yeah..." I said, "So does the name Danielle..."

Jazz parked in the student parking lot and we got out, "It's probably nothing Danny," Jazz said, "Have a good day."

"Thanks," I said, "You too."

I walked in Mr. Lancer's class and sat down, "Hey Fentina," Dash said, "Glad you decided to return."

"What?" I said, "What are you talking about Dash? I haven't been gone?"

"Quit your joking," Dash said, "You've been gone for almost the whole school year. Summer's next week."

"Next..." I stood up, "Jazz!"

I ran down the hall, "Danny!" Jazz yelled, "Summer's next week!"

"I didn't know!" I yelled panicked.

"What happened?" Jazz yelled, "Why can't we remember anything?"

"I don't know!" I yelled.

Jazz fell to the floor crying, "I can't...something's not right," Jazz said, "I feel it in my gut."

I nodded and comforted my sister, "Mr. and Miss. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer yelled, "You've missed enough class."

I stood up with Jazz, "Yes Mr. Lancer," we said.

When we started to walk my ghost sense went off, "Uh-oh," I said.

I know know why I'm half ghost I just am, "Bathroom," I said.

"Mr. Fenton!" Mr. Lancer yelled.

I ran into the bathroom and checked to make sure no one was there. Suddenly, I heard screams. I transformed and phased out of the bathroom. I saw so many ghosts that I almost turned human in shock, "Jazz!" I yelled when I saw Jazz being held by Skulker.

"Seems the Whelp and his sister had a fun trip," Skulker said, "Too bad about your girlfriend and daughter though."

I froze, "What?" I said, "I don't-"

"Shut it Skulker," Ember said, "Remember what Vlad said."

"Right," Skulker said, "Sorry dear."

"Who are talking about!" I yelled, "And drop Jazz!"

Suddenly, mom and dad came in, "Phantom!" mom yelled.

"Put my Princess down!" dad yelled at Skulker.

I was shocked from behind and thrown out the window, "Danny!" Jazz yelled, "Ah!"

Jazz landed on top of me, "Jazz!" I yelled, "Are you okay?"

Jazz nodded, "Surprisingly yes," she said.

I helped Jazz up and found that I was human, "What!" I yelled in shock.

"Danny! Jazz!" mom and dad yelled.

"We're okay!" we yelled.

"Not for long Whelp," Skulker said.

I turned and saw almost all my enemies surrounding me and Jazz, "Kids!" mom and dad yelled.

I tried going ghost not really caring what my parents thought, but I couldn't, "I can't go ghost!" I yelled.

"Your welcome!" Ember said and played her guitar.

I pushed me and Jazz out of the blast, "Danny, what do we do!" Jazz yelled, "There's too many!"

I was in overdrive looking around. There was nothing to use. The only thing around was the slight blow of wind and an approaching thunderstorm. I was breathing heavily, I wasn't about to lose Jazz. Suddenly, Tucker rode up on his scooter, "Guys!" Tucker yelled, "You're going to think I'm crazy but I need you to say Wudai Star Wind and Wudai Jupiter Lightning!"

"What?" Jazz and I yelled over the storm.

"Trust me!" Tucker yelled.

"Not on your life Whelp," Skulker yelled and shot a gun at us.

Jazz screamed and yelled, "Wudai Jupiter Lightning!"

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning came from the storm and created a shield, "What!" I yelled in shock.

Jazz was wide eyed, "W-What's happening?" Jazz asked.

The shield fell when Ember played her guitar and Jazz screamed and fell to the ground, "Jazz!" I yelled and shook her, "Jazz? Jazz!"

Jazz was unconscious. I growled and glared at the ghosts. I could feel the wind around me and for some reason it was strong and it wasn't from the storm. I stood up my fists clinched and I was drenched from the rain. I don't know why I said what I said, but I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Wudai Star Wind!"

Jazz slowly woke up just as a strong burst of wind went past me and sent the ghosts flying into a tree. I gasped, "That's new..." I said in shock.

I helped Jazz up, "Did you just control wind?" Jazz asked.

"I-I think so," I said, "Did you just control lightning?"

"I-I think," Jazz said, "Danny what's going on?"

Suddenly, two swords fell into my hands, "What?" I asked.

A weird shaped necklace and a key fell into Jazz's hands, "Huh?" Jazz said.

"No!" Vlad yelled in ghost form, "This will not be! You can't get you memories back!"

I glared at Vlad, "You took them!" I yelled.

"Of coarse," Vlad said, "You needed to forget about everything and everyone."

"Not true!" Tucker yelled, "If what Sam told me is true than you on an evil man!"

"Sam?" I said.

"No!" Vlad yelled and shot at me with an ecto blast.

"Ah!" I yelled.

"Danny!" Jazz and Tucker yelled.

I winced in pain, "Does this Sam girl have to do with this!" I yelled at Vlad.

Vlad didn't answer and both me and Jazz growled. I don't know how I knew what to say or how Jazz knew, but we yelled separate phrases, "Blade of the Nebula!" I yelled.

"Lightning Key!" Jazz yelled.

The blue sword created a tornado and knocked Vlad out of the sky. The key shot lightning and knocked Vlad into the tree with the other ghosts. Jazz and I gasped in shock and dropped the objects in fear and shock, "What was that!" I yelled, "Tucker!"

Tucker ran up, "You have to remember guys," Tucker said, "This is worse than Dan."

I gasped, "What!" I yelled, "Nothing's worse than Dan!"

"This is!" Tucker yelled, "Jazz, a week before Vlad erased your memories you met a boy. Who was he?"

"I don't-"

"Who!" Tucker yelled.

"P-Peter," Jazz said, "The Dragon of Thunder."

Jazz gasped at what she said and I looked at her in shock, "That's right," Jazz said, "Peter, Sam, Dani, Ace, Valerie, Hannah, and Kayla. Wuya and Chase. Chase took Hannah and Kayla then Vlad took us. The Temple... I remember!"

"Remember what!" I yelled, "What Temple!"

Jazz turned to me, "Danny, you have to remember," Jazz said, "Sam, Dani, and the others could be in danger."

"Who?" I asked.

"Oh for the love of!" Tucker yelled, "Sam!"

I flinched at Tucker's voice, "Sam is your girlfriend and Dani is your clone!"

I glared, "Dani is not a clone!" I yelled.

I gasped, "Danielle?" I said.

"That got him," Tucker said.

"You know he's going to kill you when he remembers right?" Jazz said.

"Dani, Valerie, Ace, Hannah, Kayla, Peter, Sam...Sam!" I yelled, "Chase...fears...Hannah and Kayla...No!"

"About time!" Tucker yelled, "You need to go now!"

I looked at Jazz who already had her Wudai Weapon and Elemental Shen Gong Wu in her hands, "Lets go," she said.

I grabbed the Blade and the Sword, "Daniel and Jasmine Fenton!" mom yelled, "You're not leaving again."

I looked at mom, "We're going," I said.

"No your not!" mom said.

I glared at her the rain still poring, "I'M NOT LOSING SAM AND DANI!" I yelled.

Mom stepped back in shock. I turned to Jazz, "Wudai Star Wind!"

I flew in the air and took Jazz with me. I looked at everyone below before flying at top speed towards China.

**A/N Okay who broken their computer at the beginning? If you did sorry about that. R&R,**


	8. King?

**A/N I own nothing.**

_**Danny's Point of View**_

I crashed in the window of Chase's castle and both Jazz and I landed on our feet. Chase and Wuya turned in shock, "I see that ghost couldn't hold you," Chase said, "No matter it's almost time. Right daughters?"

I turned and saw Hannah and Kayla banging on the Sphere of Yun, "Let them go!" I yelled, "And where's Sam and Dani!"

"And everyone else!" Jazz yelled.

Wuya laughed, "You're a little late for them," Wuya said.

I went wide eyed and griped the swords in my hands, "Blade of the Nebula! Sword of the Storm Wind! Wudai Star Wind!" I yelled and spun both swords.

"Wh-Ah!" Wuya yelled and was blown into Chase which caused him to fall backwards off his little perch.

I growled, "Jazz free Hannah and Kayla," I said anger clearly in my voice, "I'll handle Chase and Wuya."

"Danny," Jazz said.

"Go!" I yelled and blew myself onto Chase's little perch and jumped down.

"Someone's gotten stronger," Chase said standing up.

"I'm always stronger when I'm angry," I said and transformed, "Now what do you want with Hannah and Kayla?"

"What?" Chase asked, "A father can't see his children?"

I growled, "They may have your DNA, but you're not their father," I said, "Just like Vlad made Dani, but he's not her father."

Wuya laughed, "Yes, it's too bad she's not with us," Wuya said.

I growled, "You'll be joining the ghosts in the Ghost Zone," I growled.

Chase turned into his dragon form, "Try to little Dragon," Chase said, "Raimundo and Kimiko together couldn't defeat us. What makes you think a lonely little Wudai Warrior like you can?"

I began to glow blue, "Because," I said dropping the swords, "Unlike them, I can control more than one element."

I shot ice at them. Chase dodged, but Wuya was too slow and her feet froze, "What! Oof," Wuya said and fell.

Chase laughed, "Two elements," Chase said, "No, ecto blast are fire, three, but last I checked you don't control earth."

"What does that have to do with anything!" I yelled.

"Pariah controlled all four elements and is the only one in the Universe who can defeat us," Chase said, "Which is why we want him on our side."

"Danny!" I heard Sam yell.

I turned and saw Peter, Jazz, Valerie, Ace, Hannah, Kayla, Dani, and Sam standing on the perch. I was hit by Chase and ran into the perch, "Daddy!" Dani yelled.

I glared at Chase, "You're no King Daniel," Chase said, "So you can't defeat me no matter how much you train."

I felt something bubble inside me, "Huh?" I said as I started glowing a green aura.

"What in the world?" Chase said.

I suddenly felt my world go black.

_**? Point of View**_

I opened my eyes and stared at Chase, "No King huh?" I said.

Chase backed away shock all over his face. I walked towards him, "Let me explain something to you Chase," I said hands glowing blue, "Pariah got out and I'm the one who defeated him. So, how good are you at math?"

Chase backed away and stood beside Wuya, "Should've seen this coming," Wuya said.

"How is this possible?" Chase yelled.

"I told you," I said and froze him to that spot, "I defeated Pariah, my dark side, and, because you sent us back home, put the Ghost Zone in it's place. So I guess you could say it's because of you that I'm King of the Ghost Zone."

"WHAT!" I heard Sam yell.

I looked at her and she looked ready to faint. I turned back to Chase who'd turn into his human form and was trying to get out of the ice. I looked around and found the Golden Tiger Claws. I grabbed them, "What are you going to do with those?" Wuya asked trying her magic on the ice.

I just looked at them, "Golden Tiger Claws!" I said and made a portal.

I let my hand glow blue and so did the ice around their feet. The ice went to the top and their bodies went to the bottom with their heads almost reaching the floor, "What?" Chase asked, "You going to send us to our death?"

I looked at them, "No," I said, "But close. I don't kill people no matter how evil, but you will be spending some time in the Ghost Zone and don't even try and get Pariah because I have Frostbite, Dora, and Pandora's armies around it."

"I thought you just became King?" Wuya yelled.

"My allies knew the minute I became the King," I said, "I sent them a message and they're guarding the castle. And Pandora, Frostbite, and Dora are going to give you a hard time until you can find a way out...which where I'm going to send you should take a couple hundred years in itself."

Chase and Wuya went wide eyed and I threw them in, "Ah!" Chase and Wuya yelled.

The portal closed and I dropped the Claws, _'Who are you?' _I heard Danny asked.

I smiled, _'I'm you. You're the King of the Ghost Zone Danny. I'm just the form of the King that'll come out during certain moments when you're in you're ghost form.'_

_'Uh...can I have control of my body back?'_ Danny asked.

I nodded and closed my eyes, _'Call me Daniel by the way.'_

With that I gave Danny back control.

_**Danny's point of View**_

I fell to the ground, "Danny!" Sam yelled and jumped off the perch.

I felt her at my side seconds later, "Danny are you okay?"

I nodded and looked at Sam, "You?" I asked weakly.

Sam nodded, "We're all fine."

"Good," I said and passed out again.

**King?**

"Danny?" I heard Sam asked.

I opened my eyes and saw Sam and Dani looking over me worriedly. I looked around and found that I was in my room at the Temple. I looked at them again and sat up, "How'd I get here?" I asked.

"We brought you here," Sam said, "Are you okay? Jazz explained what happened back home."

I hugged them both, "I'm sorry," I said, "I'm sorry I forgot both of you."

Sam and Dani hugged me back tight, "It's okay Danny," Sam said, "I'm just glad I've been sending letters to Tucker explaining what's going on. Today's going to make a long letter."

"Or we can all go home," Peter said.

I looked at Peter when Sam, Dani, and I broke away. Peter had dark red hair, kind of like mom's, and dark blue eyes and held hands with Jazz, "What?" Sam asked.

"Chase and Wuya are gone and Kitten is like her dad so we don't really have that much of a problem anymore," Ace said coming up with Valerie.

Sam looked at me, "We can if you want Danny," Sam said.

I looked at Dani, "Well, we'll have some explaining to do, but other than that I think we're good," I said smiling.

**A/N Okay that's the end. I know I kind of rushed, but I ran out of ideas for this one... Laughs nervously. R&R.**


End file.
